The Rancher's Daughter
by prettytweetie15
Summary: Based on Rodney atkins song "Farmers daughter" Josh goes to work for James Carter and ends up falling in love with his daughter Jamielynn, but she plays hard to get. Enjot!


**The Rancher's Daughter**

_**This story was inspired by Rodney Adkins song "The Farmer's Daughter". I love that song! Hope you like my story!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

" Daddy do you have my rifle?", i asked as i messily picked my hair up into a pontail and slipped my mud covered boots on. My grey haired father plopped into his dusty ,leather recliner and pulled on his own boots. I furrowed my brow and bit my lip. I hated it when people took more than a couple seconds to answer my questions. I guess i should learn to be more patient , but that was something i would have to work really hard on

A sly smile appeared on his face as he struggled to pull his right boot on. I knew he was doing it on purpose! He was always telling me to ne more patient. I tapped my foot rapidly and impatiently on the hard wood floor. I think that helped send my message.

He chuckled a deep throaty chuckle amd rose out of his favorite chair. He always reminded me of a frog when he chuckled or laughed. "Yes Jamielynn, your rifle is already loaded up on the four wheeler", hr replied after what felt likr hours.I smiled, and then planted a kiss on top of his balding head. "Thanks daddy". He patted my back gently and led the way outside.

Thick puffy clouds kept the sun hidden and a light breeze made my loose hairs dance. The weather was perfect! not too hot and not too cold. I couldn't wait to get get out into the woods, and get me a big buck.

Today was the start of deer season, and i was planning to kick off the season with an early victory. Thanks to my daddy, i've been the envy of all the town guys since i was six.

In case you have'nt figured it out yet, my name is JamieLynn, and im seventeen years old. Im the youngest of four sisters, and the only one that still lives with my dad. My dad was never "blessed" with a son so he taught me everything that boys could do, only i do it ten times better. "ive been going hunting since i was six, and by the time i was eleven i could already skin my own deer, so while most girls my age were shopping for training bras with their moms, i was shopping for gutting knives with my dad. Im also my dads right hand "man" on the ranch. Our ranch is three thousand acres, so it can be tough work sometimes, but i and i also happen to be the state champion in rifle shooting.

My dad turned the key to the four wheeler and smiled at me. "you ready to get you a big one, darling?", he asked. i shot him a look that said "are you seriously asking me that", and giggled. My dad was my number one fan with everything i did. Every year after i shot a deer, he would rubb it in the faces of every guy in town. I had many admirers. but guys didnt easily impress me since most of them were bigger girls than i was.

The four wheeler halted to a stop and jerked me forward when we reached my favorite hunting spot. I was about to hop out and get set up , when my dads phone rang. I shot him an annoyed look, but he just ignored it and answered his phone.

"Oh yes, sure come on by", my dad saidinto his phone. but tio who? who was coming by?

My dad looked at me sympatheticly and shrugged his shoulders. "sorry baby, that was a boy about your age who wanted a job so i told him to come by. We can hunt tommorow. The deer aren't going anywhere" i rolled my arms and crossed my arms. "but dad.." I pleaded. "No buts Jamie, we have to head back to the barn and go meet this boy" It was clear my begging wouldn't work, but i also intended to make it clear that i was upset with my father, " come on Jamie lets go", my dad said, as he patted the passenger seat of our mudd splattered four wheeler. I groaned and shook my head. "nah, ill run back. Track starts in three months, so i need to start running anyway", i explained. He sighed heavily and looked at me apoligeticly. "Honey i know your mad, but please just come back with me. You don't even have your tennis . ", he pleaded. i smiled slyly and pulled an old duffel bag from under the seat. It was covered in dirt and spider webs, but i was only interested in the contents of the bag. I pulled out the very first pair of running shoes my father ha dbought for me, and shook em in the air. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. He knew he wouldn't be able to change my mind. I was more like him than he wanted to admit sometimes. I had his big brown eyes, long eye lashes, i strived to be the best at everything i did, and most of all, i was as stubborn as a mule.

I yanked off my boots and traded them for the old worn out tennis with tattered laces. They were falling apart, but i could never throw them away. I won my very first race while wearing these shoes. I couldn't just throw them out like yesterdays left over chicken.

I threw my boots into the bag, and stuffed in under the seat. "Be careful JamieLynn", my dad pleaded as he handed me his nine milimeter pistol. i smiled and slid it smooth;y into the holster that hung on the side of my shorts. "Always am, daddy", i replied, and began stretrching out my legs" He chuckled and restarted the engine. "Careful not to trip over any branches while your running, sweetie", he joked. Everyone that knew me was also aware of the fact that im extremely clumsy. I trip while walking on flat surfaces." ha ha very funny daddy", i replied sarcasticly. i couldn't stay mad at him forever. My dad was like my best friend. My mom died when i was young so he's all i got.

I waved, and then darted away, flying past trees, and cacti.I loved running through the forest. I always felt so free and alive when i ran.

My legs began to throb a little, probably due to the fact that i hadn't been running since the summer, but i didn't care. I just kept running. I still had about ten morte minutes to run until i reached the barn, but that provided me with more time to think. I had to think of ways to make this new guy's first day of work hell. He ruined my hunting trip, so i was going to do everything i could to make his job difficult. Hey, i may be daddy's little girl, but you don't wanna mess with me.


End file.
